Alone
by crabbymcfanmer
Summary: I know that there are already many episodes of the Twilight Zone about what happens when someone is left alone to their own devices. So I guess here's one more.


"There is a fifth dimension beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call "The Twilight Zone"- Rod Serling

* * *

_A young girl walks alone down a desolate street. __One aspect of human nature we all share is the constant fear of abandonment. One young girl is living in a nightmare born of her primal fear. _

For three days now I have wandered through an empty city. There used to be people here; living, loving people. But now I am all alone.

* * *

In the beginning, I woke up in my bed and dreamt that I was completely alone. I could feel it in the air, a suffocating stillness. I knew that no one was in the house. Not my father or sister or brother. I felt that each one of them was gone. I dared not move for a long time for fear that my movement would agitate the silence. When I finally did move, I opened my curtain and looked to the street. My father's car was parked in the familiar place against the sidewalk. The street was empty, as I expected. Slowly I walked through my home as quietly as a thief. Everything was in it's place; the whole house was pristine. It had never in my entire life been as clean as it was now. I found my father's jacket hanging off of his chair in the living room. in the inside pocket were his keys and wallet. I took them to his car. I had only driven twice before under his supervision.

"They aren't gone. They're just away somewhere, they walked to the coffee shop and didn't want to wake me. That's all, no one's gone for good." I couldn't stop the self assuring thoughts.

And that's when I began to hear a smaller voice way back deep in my mind and it whispered.

"safe"

I drove without a word as I struggled to smoothly use the clutch. After a time the oppressive silence became unbearable. My thoughts turned to the radio. I did not turn it on.

The roads were all clear and every driveway had a car in it. I was just about to reach the freeway. I stopped. I listened closely for sounds of fast running cars. I turned around.

"So what if there are no cars on the roads? Everyone is on vacation. Everyone went away just for a little while. I'm nearly sixteen now, I can handle myself." Somehow the thoughts were less comforting now.

And that smaller voice spoke up a little louder.

"alone"

For three days I drove aimlessly. I went to the grocery store. No one was there, not even working the registers. I walked into the produce aisle and saw that everything was fresh. When I saw this, I screamed at the beautiful fruit,

"Where did you come from? Someone must have brought you here!"

The voice was silent in the back of my head until I picked up a ripe red apple.

"no"

I drove to a house that I remembered to be friendly. The door was unlocked. It was as clean and empty as my own house had been. I ran away.

I visited many places: the park, the gas station, many stores, many restaurants, the hospital.

Finally I went home and just stood in the center of the living room surrounded by all my familiar furniture. I stared at the television for a long time. I did not turn it on.

"Am I all alone? Where did they all go? What if I'm dead and this is an afterlife? What can I do?"

from the depths of my murky mind came a strong voice.

"stay"

I walk outside into the street. I see a girl. I run to her, shouting.

"You there! Where did you come from? Please don't leave me!"

The girl turns to face me and calmly responds, "Where would I go if I left you?"

Her question stumps me, she could go anywhere, the world is empty now. Before I can answer, she asks another question, "Who are you?"

I don't know what to say to this. I have a name but what does it mean anymore? Is that what she's even asking for?

"I'm somebody" I respond quietly.

"Then I'm somebody too" She says with finality.

the voice from my head keeps on telling me something but I can't hear it clearly anymore.

The girl and I walk together without another word. She is leading me back to the freeway entrance.

"Stop now. I don't want to go there." I urge the girl.

"Why?" She asks. When I don't answer her, she continues. I watch her walk away, out of sight. Then I turn toward a parked car in a driveway.

I open it's driver side door. I turn on the radio.


End file.
